


Love letters & Blood

by Roggnnor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Murder, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roggnnor/pseuds/Roggnnor
Summary: It seemed like a normal day to Peri, but something seemed wrong once she went to visit Xander  later that day. His door was open which he usually kept locked. What could have possibly happened?
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Pieri | Peri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Love letters & Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaibagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/gifts).



Today seemed like a normal day to Peri. She was doing her normal thing, which generally included looking after the horses in the stables, cooking for the army and tasks like that. When she was all finished and it looked like the day was almost over, Peri wanted to check in with Xander. Peri was a little greedy and wanted praise from Xander, and she also hadn’t seen him all day as well, which was weird. Seeing that Xander kept an eye on Peri just to make sure that she was not killing, or that at least what she guessed. It was nice to see Xander, since he was the only few people that actually cared for her. He even said that he wanted her to stay at his side forever. Peri didn’t know exactly what he meant but it probably meant that he wanted her to stay his retainer after the war. 

It made Peri happy that Xander cared enough about her that he just wanted her to stay and not be jobless after the war. After all Xander said that he wanted to see her rule the kingdom with him. Peri would guess that she would be on the sidelines watching as the head guard for Xander when he became king. Xander always told Peri that he wanted Peri as close as possible to him, and he would always stumble over his words and have a bright red face when he said that to her. Which Peri found a little odd since that was the only time she found him like that, plus from what she could tell Xander only told her those things, and that made Peri feel very special. It made her heart tingle in a way nothing else did, even killing.

As Peri realized that she was getting side tracked and was not checking up on Xander, she patted the sides of her face with her hands, and said. “Peri you need to focus, Xander hasn’t been seen at all today. It’s your job to check on him, and you’re the only one since you have Xander’s Key and he said specifically that Peri would be the only one to he let in.” And with that Peri started to walk faster towards Xander’s room where he spent most of his time, taking care of business and papers.

When Peri finally reached Xander’s room she noticed that his door was slightly open, which she found very weird. Usually Xander would have his door closed to stop all distractions. Though maybe today he wanted fresh air, though that didn’t make sense either, he had a window in his room. Peri becoming increasingly worried started to make her way to the door, all her thoughts were focused on what could be going wrong. As her hand made its way to the door handle she heard something, it was a moan. It was Xanders, and it sounded like he was in pain.

Peri rushed through the door to see what had happened, but the scene that was right in front of her filled her with her sicking joy, and utter terror. Xander was in his usual chair, and everything looked normal except for one thing. The knife that was stuck in Xander’s chest. The knife was already covered in the blood, and the rest of Xander’s outfit was soaked in his own blood. Peri Immediately rushed to his side. “Xander!” She screamed, as she ran over to his side. She could still see that he was alive but barely. She started to panic, her usual emotions at seeing the amount of blood were gone oddly, they seemed to be replaced with utter worry. Peri tried to speak but nothing came out from her voice.

The Prince almost at Death’s door was sitting in his usual chair then he soon realized it was Peri, he smiled. It was a painful smile,but it also seemed very sweet at the same time. But before Peri could smile back Xander spoke. “Peri...I need to tell you something…” Xander said in almost a whisper. Peri Nodded, she would listen intently and remember everything he wanted her to hear. Xander was strong, Peri knew that so we would make it through a minor wound like this, he always did on the battlefield. “The Person who stabbed me, there is a spy disguised as a servant-” Xander was interrupted by his own cough that spurted up blood onto his lap. But even after that Xander continued. “You have my permission to kill them.” After that Xander tried to catch his breath, but his attempt was interrupted by another coughing fit, this time coughing even more blood, and some of the splatter landed on Peri’s cheek and clothing.

When Xander looked over at Peri he saw the blood covering her face, he put a hand on her cheek, holding it in his hand. Xander’s hand felt very cold but it felt very comforting as well. In this moment Peri felt more at Peace than she ever did feel in her whole life, everything felt right to her being with Xander in this moment. She wished it would last forever but she knew it wouldn’t, good things never did last for her. Peri started to frown a bit at the thought and as soon as Xander saw it he spoke again. “Peri, don’t frown, it’s more lovely when you smile...I love your smile...I need to tell you something Peri...And if I can’t finish then I wrote a letter for you.” Xander took another deep breath but had difficulty getting the air, he coughed once more but still continued. “It’s on the desk, I was writing it all day, and was going to give it to you...but you could guess what happened...Even so...I need to let you know this… I’ve been prologing this for long enough...Peri...I...I...I lo-” Xander would break into a coughing fit, coughing and sending even more blood everywhere. Peri would sit at his side patiently waiting for him to stop...but once Xander did stop, no word could be uttered from his mouth. It would be sealed forever. Even his hand fell from her cheek, now leaving Peri all alone.

___

After a couple or so minutes of waiting Peri would soon realize that Xander wouldn’t be able to tell her anything more with his voice, but only with the letter he had left behind for her. Peri stood up and saw the letter he was talking about, it was right there. It even had been stamped with a wax heart to seal the letter. Peri quietly picked up the letter and put it into a pocket on the inside of her shirt. A couple of tears rolled down her face and wetted her cheeks, but they would soon stop.

All Peri now had left that could comfort her from her urges was the letter Xander wrote, and it probably wouldn’t be enough to quell the rage, the anger that surged through her. Peri’s blood was boiling, it seeked revenge, death, Blood, anything to satisfy her. Peri already knew that she couldn’t bring back Xander, she already knew that from watching her mother’s death, but the thing she could do was fulfill the wishes that Xander had. So Peri would go over to the weapon rack that had been stocked. The rack was filled with weapons that Peri had given Xander, her personal favotiers in her collection of weapons. Now they would be hers again, and she would make sure they would be used the best they could be.  
Now going over to a spear that had been stuffed more towards the back, she would put her hand around. Peri remembered the Spear, it was a brave spear, one that she had bought at Anna’s shop. She had brought Xander with her and begged him if she could buy it. After a couple of pitiful looks from Peri, Xander bought it for Peri, and once she had gotten it in her hands she gave it to Xander. This part she remembered clearly, he was taken aback but smiled and happily accepted it, saying his thanks and that he would keep it forever and would take care of it. Peri had to admit he had taken care of it, the spear was ready for killing right now, and that’s what Peri intended to do with it.

So Peri would Leave Xander’s room with the spear in her hands, and her head hanging. She quickly glanced around the hallway. She had counted four servants, each of them not noticing her. Peri would begin to Laugh. It was the type of laughter that would be sickening to listen to, the type expected from a mad person. One of the closer servants came over to Peri, quivering in fear of her. “L-L-Lady Peri… A-a-are you alright?” When Peri lifted her face the Servant went pale at the sight of blood on her face, but that look didn’t last long as it was replaced with the expression of pain. The spear had gone cleanly through the stomach of the servant, and blood splatter everywhere.

Once this had happened two of the servants fainted and only one stood. Peri laughed more, she was starting to enjoy this, she forgot how good it felt to be covered in blood, how good it felt to kill. After taking her spear out of the servant’s stomach she started to go to the ones that were passed out. The first passed out servant she reached she smiled. Raising her spear, she aimed for the heart, it would make a magnificent explosion. Then thrusting with all her might she broke through the ribs and went out the other side, which had caused blood to splatter all over Peri covering her outfit and face. This made her blood rush through her veins, pure excitement, this was the thrill she loved for.

When she was done stabbing the corpse she created a couple of times more, just to splash more blood around, she looked around for her next victim. There was the other one that had passed out and there was the one that hadn’t fainted yet. The one servant that hadn’t fainted was female, and she was absolutely terrified. It looked like she couldn’t even move, just frozen in time. This was the thrill she always wanted, it was so perfect. Nothing could compare to this, the pleasure she felt, the joy, the rush. Everything felt amazing, but what would make Peri feel even better would be killing a couple more.

Peri would start to make her way over to the servant who was still on her feet. As she did, her feet hit the body of the second pass outed servant. Peri, having not time to enjoy another lifeless body on the floor, she just quickly thrusted through the neck, cleanly decapitating the servant. Now the last servant at the end of the hallway would start to scream as Peri apporaced. As the servant did Peri sighed. “Do you have to be so loud? Peri would rather you be quiet...Forever” When Peri was done with her sentence she walked right up to the servant just to see the look on their face. The servant’s face was in absolute horror and disgust, but that was nothing new to Peri. It was boring, she was a bit annoyed that these servants provided nothing new.

Being absolutely bored with these servants Peri would end it quickly. She brought back her spear getting ready, then she thrusted aiming for the head. Her aim was true and she had split open the head, sending blood everywhere covering the whole hallway in the blood. It felt nice to shower in warm blood, but now Peri was done. It felt exciting for a moment but as soon as she realized that Xander wouldn’t be there even to scold her, she lost motivation to even breathe. All she felt like was doing was crying, not even her favorite activity would fill the hole that had been left by Xander. All Peri wanted was Xander, she wanted him back, but she knew better than to wish for it to happen. She knew he was gone now. It made her heart sting with pain, the pain was almost unbearable at this point. She tried to think of anything that could stop it but the only thing that she could think of was Xander.  
-skip-

Peri was sitting beside Xander’s cold body. Her knees were at her lips, and her arms hugged her legs. Her knees that had been previously covered in blood were now replaced by the wetness of her tears. Peri rocked back and forth, slowly oh so slowly, it was like she was barely even moving. The room was absolutely silent, no light was in the room either, it was in complete darkness. Even with that, there was something in Peri’s hands. In one there was a letter, the wax seal to the letter could be found somewhere on the floor. In the other was a piece of paper that had been crumpled in her hand, and brought close to her chest. Though as timed passed on, her grip on the paper slowly loosed, and the paper would drop to the floor. The rocking had stopped, and Peri’s head was now slouched over, she hadn’t moved for hours.

Peri had joined Xander.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Question:  
> Did Peri avenge him? Was his killer one of the four servants? That’s the only part I didn't get.  
> Answer:  
> I was originally gonna write something about it but it just felt out of place. Something good happening While avenging her lover? Plus I just feel she wouldn’t care about it, seeing that she was in a frenzy and very depressed as well.


End file.
